The present invention relates to devices for supporting objects on a surface.
Devices of the above mentioned general type are known in the art. One of the known devices includes a body with a suction cup attachable to a surface, on which an object is to be supported. In order to support the object it is necessary to connect the object with the suction element by connecting additional means. It is believed that the devices of this type can be further improved.